Sometimes you have to be hard
by burmafrd
Summary: Hermione does what is necessary.  And a little more.  All hail JK Rowling; I am just playing


Hermione checked her notes; for like the tenth time; and like all the rest she could find no errors. She wished she had someone to double check but there was no one left. The Battle at Hogwarts had ended in bitter defeat; Harry and Ron and too many others dead and Voldemort still alive. They had gotten the Lestranges (Hermione had no trouble admitting she enjoyed killing the insane witch and her equally insane husband) but Nagrini had killed Ron while dying at his hand; then Harry had died fighting Voldemort- he had injured him badly but not bad enough. Many other death eaters had died but as soon as Voldemort arose again the resistance crumbled. Hermione had almost decided to die fighting him but realized that at the moment he was still too strong for her alone and she had run. She ran and then apparated to the small shack she and Harry had found while out hunting Horcrux's. It had not been found that time and she hoped it would not be found this time. She had squirreled away some dark magic and arcane magic books there just in case the battle went badly. That was almost a year ago.

She had carefully moved around the fringes of the Wizarding world enough to catch the news. Voldemort had quickly taken control of the English Wizarding community and was trying to force the rest of the world to bow to him as well. Fortunately so far they had not. He was trying to undermine them though; and Hermione was fairly certain that the next stage of the war was not long off. She did not see how if the rest of the Wizarding World fought together that Voldemort could hope to win but one never knew. What really worried her was his vow to take over the muggle world; the insane fool had no idea what would happen then and she did; if it looked like he was winning there would be a mushroom cloud over every wizarding community in the world. Only the insane would think they could withstand an H Bomb going off but she was willing to bet He did. She figured that the other wizarding communities were in contact with the muggle governments and would have a chance to take him down themselves; but if they failed the results would almost certainly be apocalyptic.

Hermione had no idea what had happened to the rest of the Weasley's and her other friends; she hoped they had escaped to America or the continent. The Daily Prophet was now a propaganda tool for Voldemort, so anything said there was doubtful. Not that it had ever been that reliable. She had had a small amount of satisfaction hearing that Rita Skeeter had been executed on Voldemort's orders.

A year alone had hardened Hermione; she no longer smiled or hummed; her only comfort was getting Crookshanks back; the small flat she had gotten before the battle had sheltered him and some more books she was constantly going over. She had not talked to a soul; Voldemort had standing execution orders out for her and any others that dared to resist him. She could not take a chance on being found.

She had been looking for a way to drain Voldemort of his power; she had a hunch that since the prophecy said that only Harry could kill him that trying to find a way to kill him would be very difficult if not impossible. But draining him of his power might make him vulnerable to a dimension banishment spell she had found; sent there he would have no hope to return. She also had a feeling that if she could completely drain Voldemort of all his magical power he might then be vulnerable to death by any means. Since he would not longer be a magical person the prophecy might no longer apply. She was planning on either possibility; but first she had to change and fashion the energy draining spell she had found in some Eastern European dark magic books that she had stolen from the restricted area of Hogwarts. Dumbledore's picture had told her where to find them; sadly that would be the last time anyone had any contact with the old Headmaster; Voldemort had had his picture and all evidence of his life destroyed.

The old arcane magic books that Dumbledore had hidden away was where she had found a power transfer spell that she was using to combine with the Dark Magic draining spell that she hoped would enable her to take Voldemort down. The dark Magic spell required blood and tissue from the drainee; for what Hermione wanted that would be very difficult if not impossible. The arcane transfer spell did not; she was trying to put them together but it was a slow process. What she intended to do was lure some deatheaters and try it out on them; then do more until she could no longer hold the power; then she would face Voldemort. Hermione no longer thought of life after; all that mattered was taking him down. She was not certain she would survive the spells but she could care less.

Finally after a year she was ready. She wished she could have someone double check but frankly did not care much anymore. She took Crookshanks and carefully warded him in a small shed not too far from the shack; if she did not return he would go to sleep and never wake. Leaving him was much harder than she thought it would be; with one last pat and stroke she left her beloved pet and headed off to face her destiny.

She decided to apparat to the vicinity of Hogwarts; it had not opened back up and was currently a place where only Deatheaters could be found. She appeared next to where the Shreaking Shack used to be; like many other parts of old Hogwarts it had been destroyed. Hagrid she knew had died in the battle; Voldemort had had his body put on display outside of the Ministry. Along with Harry's and Ron's and some others who had fallen in the battle. Knowledge of that had only fueled the fire of hatred that burned brightly inside Hermione. Voldemort had had the bodies burned afterwards. She vowed that if possible she would see his burned as well.

Stealthily Hermione crept towards Hogwarts; she had managed to salvage Harry's Invisibility cloak and it had come in handy many times already. She had crafted a shell of non magic that came around the cloak so that even the most sensitive wizard would not pick up on anything. She got to the main doors and waited. It was not long before 2 Deatheaters came out. She began the chant and then dropping the cloak she raised her hands and invoked the draining spell- they barely had time to turn and before they could even draw their wands she had drained them and they fell. Hermione could feel the increase in her magic and knew it had worked; she then took out a hunting knife she had gotten and cut their throats. She was taking no prisoners now or ever again; she was the Gift of Death and she intended to be generous.

She waited and in the next hour one by one 5 more Deatheaters came out and she drained and killed them. She sent the bodies to the next dimension and moved on. She then walked into the main hall and found half a dozen Deatheaters just lounging. With her invisibility cloak they had no warning and then she drained them all at once; the increase in power made her feel like she had taken a big drink of fire whiskey. She then killed them and banished their bodies. She then slowly went through the Castle and drained and killed 9 more.

The buzz the extra energy she now had was like nothing she had ever felt before; she could sense the dark tinge that she had gotten; she did not care. Engorged with power, tingling, knowing she was at last killing those that had hunted her and killed her friends, Hermione was vengeance personified. Now for the next step.

She had carefully planned everything she could; she knew that Voldemort was right now in Europe trying to force the Europeans to bow to him; already the Americans had told him to stick it. It was amazing what one could pick up overhearing people when they had no idea anyone was around. She apparated to the Ministry; she stood out in front and fired a door busting spell right into the main entrance. Then she waited.

Deatheaters and other followers of Voldemort started coming out of the building, stopping when they saw the small witch standing defiantly waiting for them. Their derision disappeared as she raised her hands and chanted calmly and clearly. Then they fell unconscious. Almost 100 came out of the building; she drained them all. Then she pointed her wand and burned their bodies. Then once again raising her hands she used what she had learned and called every Deatheater within apparating range to her. They popped in one at a time then in groups; she drained and killed them as they appeared; all too shocked to resist. Then she waited.

Voldemort realized something was happening; someone was calling Deatheaters; and forcing them to appear. Roaring furiously he apparated then floo'd to the Ministry. The moment he appeared in the Ministers office he sensed something was wrong; then he realized that he could not feel anyone in the building. He moved down the hall and headed towards the entrance; he sensed something but what it was he could not tell. He found that the door had been destroyed; then he walked out of the building and saw her waiting for him. He recognized her instantly; then he felt her power and for the first time in many years felt fear.

Any magical person would have been able to feel her power; for him it was as if someone had slammed him into a wall. Then the witch smiled at him; it was terrifying; she looked worse than Bellatrix ever had.

Here he was. The one responsible for everything. All the insults, slights, taunts, injuries to her over the years. The one that had killed her friends; who had terrorized countless others. Now he would pay.

She raised her wand slowly; he seemed so shocked he could not move. Did not matter. She bound him; easily. Then she walked closer. Right up to him.

The young witch was the most frightening thing he had ever seen; her smile so terrible; he saw death and pain in her eyes.

"How does it feel? Helpless. No control; no power. At someone else's mercy. Guess what? I have none."

Hermione took her time. She conjured a medieval rack and put him on it; she spent more than an hour doing that. Then she conjured a red hot poker and started with his groin and worked her way up. In between she would heal him and start again. Another hour went by.

Well out of range, a small crowd grew. Word had spread; the brave came out to see. What they saw was both wonderful and terrible. Wonderful in that it was HE that was being tortured; terrible in that the word went around who was doing it. The young witch who had been part of the Golden Trio; no one knew what had become of her after the battle; Voldemort had offered both rewards and terrible threats but she had not been found. Clearly she had been working towards this day. The fact that the bodies had already been burned did not hide what had happened. Questions went around: How could anyone be this powerful; the answer was clear. Dark Magic of the most terrible kind. The worry grew that while it was clear that Voldemort was done, might she be worse?

Hermione noticed that the day was ending; she had been torturing Voldemort for hours and enjoying it. She had noticed the crowd gathering and thought that they deserved a treat. This was getting boring, anyway. Voldemort had been praying to a god he had not believed in; asking for mercy he had never given anyone else. Needless to say he had gotten none. Now he was totally broken; a gibbering wreck of what was once a human. His mind was gone; now for the carcass.

She concentrated. Raised her hands. Slowly it took shape. In minutes it was done.

The crowd saw that she had stopped torturing Voldemort. Then she raised her hands; in still another display of powerful wandless magic a gallows appeared. They all knew what was coming next.

Hermione coolly transported the shivering detritus of what was once the most feared wizard on earth and moved it to the noose hanging there. Then she walked up the steps and placed the noose around his neck. She then reached for the lever and pulled it and he dropped.

Not far enough to break his neck; she would not let him go that easily. So he jerked and wiggled and choked; it took several minutes before he was finally dead. All that time she watched him with a blank look on her face. Then she walked down the steps. Looked around then apparated away.

The crowd slowly relaxed after she left. They looked at the gallows with the body of Voldemort hanging there. Finally they began to leave. A few others came to look; they did not stay long.

Hermione apparated to where the Burrow used to be. Voldemort had ordered it leveled; now there was only a bare piece of ground. She sighed; then concentrated. Slowly she raised her hands; envisioning the last time she had been there; more than a year ago. And gradually the Burrow once again became the strange almost caricature of a home. She stopped and looked at it; it seemed so warm and inviting. But first for the wards; using her new power she fashioned some very simple but extremely strong wards; nothing magical could get in or out unless she allowed it; she would add the weasley's to it in a while. Now she just wanted to rest. She walked in and went to the kitchen; just as she remembered it. There was even food and basics so she began to fix a meal. She had had to force herself to eat over the last year; enough to keep her strength; but it had not been enjoyable. Nothing had been enjoyable. Finally she was done and she sat down at the kitchen table and ate. Finished, she washed the dishes, remembering over the years watching Molly do that. The memories finally broke through; she sat down and cried.

The American and European Magical governments had been in intense talks for some time; then the Europeans reported that Voldemort had suddenly left to go back to England; something was going on. Then they got reports of something happening at the English Ministry, and at Hogwarts. IT was decided to send some scouts over to see what was going on. Each would send a small group; one to Hogwarts and one to the Ministry.

The American group, led by Walter Johnson, senior Dark Magic enforcer, and three of his most trusted assistants, apparated to Hogwarts. There they found signs that something had happened; but it was deserted. That was strange- ever since the battle there word had been that Deatheaters never left it un occupied. Something big was going on.

The European group, led by Francois Mieter, chief Auror , and three assistants, apparated to a spot near the Ministry. Francois, a cautious man, wanted to take a good look before getting closer. The Ministry looked deserted; very strange. They moved closer, and were astonished. Just in front of the Ministry stood a gallows; and a body was dangling. Transfixed, they crept close. It was Voldemort.

The American group, having found nothing at Hogwarts, decided to head to the Ministry. They got there to find the European group standing there; staring at a gallows erected outside the Ministry. A body was hanging there. As they got closer they recognized who was hanging. Voldemort.

The two leaders quietly talked to each other. It was clear that someone had killed the Dark Lord- but who? There was no one to ask.

Several people who had lived near the Burrow were astounded to see that it had been rebuilt; and it had happened literally instantly. A couple brave souls moved close to it and then felt the wards; very strong wards. But it looked just like it had a year ago, before the attack, before Voldemort ordered it destroyed and the pieces burned. Word spread.

The two leaders decided to split up and try and find some witnesses to describe what had happened. The fact that no deatheaters were around, their leader just hanging there, indicated that someone had truly called the turn.

Finally the found someone willing to talk.

"All I know is what some others told me; did not see it myself. A young witch appeared in front of the main door of the ministry and blasted it to bits. Deatheaters and others came pouring out. Then she raised her hands and from what I heard they all fell down unconscious or dead; then she burned their bodies; every one. Then she somehow called more Deatheaters and did the same to them. Then she waited. He showed up and she just tortured him and finally hung him then left. "

The two leaders looked at each other then the young man. "Do you know who it was?"

"I was told that some recognized her as Hermione Granger."

Francois frowned. "Wasn't she the muggle witch who was part of the Golden Trio?"

Walter nodded. "Yes. Voldemort was looking very hard for her; threatened all the communities if they were giving her asylum. We told him we weren't but if she showed up and asked we would say yes. He did not like that."

"We told him the same. She was supposed to have been very powerful and very smart. But no one wizard should have been able to do what she has been described to do."

"If she used dark magic it is possible. It sounds like a draining spell of some kind; but I have never heard of one that was wandless and that powerful."

"Neither have I. But a witch as smart as she is supposed to be might be able to modify a spell. Which sounds like what she did. If she started at Hogwarts, which I bet she did, and drained all the Deatheaters that were there, then destroyed their bodies, that would have given her the power to do what she did at the Ministry. With all THAT power, taking down Voldemort was probably child's play."

"But where is she now?"

"And what is she doing?"

Hermione finally had cried herself out. Feeling exhausted she went up to what had been her room when she had stayed there. Of course it was as she remembered. Then she realized that she had to get Crookshanks. She went downstairs and apparated to the shack. She got her pet and what she had as regards clothes and other possessions, which there was not much of, and went back to the burrow. Crookshanks was very happy to be back in the burrow and Hermione smiled for the first time in hours in genuine enjoyment. She fed him then went back to her room, with her cat following, then went to bed. He hopped up and curled up at her feet. Finally feeling like something was right, Hermione went to sleep.

The two groups decided to return home and report. They returned to the special floo points that had been carefully placed some time earlier and left.

The news had spread all over the Wizarding world; and in England's Wizarding community in particular. The current workers at the Daily Prophet did not know what to do; their death eater editor was gone; so was his thuggish assistants. Some wanted to get out an edition describing the events as they had found them; others were too frightened. In the end they did nothing. Owls were going all over; details shared. More and more the question became: What would she do next?

Hermione woke up when Crookshanks decided he wanted to be fed. Smiling at her pet, Hermione realized that she felt quite good. Better than she had even before the final battle. She could also feel the extra power she still had; she had not come close to exhausting it so far. Taking a long shower, something else she had not had in over a year, was just so good. She fixed a small breakfast after feeding Crooks. After that she sat in the living room and thought. What to do next? She knew that soon those that had fled would be coming back as the news of Voldemorts death spread. She decided that she would not do anything about the Ministry or Voldemort hanging there. After what he had done with Harry and Ron's bodies she was going to see to it that he got the same if not more. Thinking of her two dead friends depressed her again; she felt the tears coming back but concentrating on the good times she was able to fight them back. That also gave her an idea.

The Ministries around the world were furiously talking. Right now Englands Wizarding community had not only no government but no law enforcement either; that had to be taken care of quickly. It was decided that teams of law enforcement people and auror's would be sent to patrol and keep the peace. The much bigger question was what to do about Hermione Granger. Magical experts had mostly figured out what she had done, though the details were still in great dispute. But they all agreed that she still had a lot of power. Question is what would she do with it? The old saw 'Absolute power brings absolute corruption' was tossed around quite a bit. Others argued that it appeared she had done nothing else other than kill all the Deatheaters and Voldemort and his other followers. Which was quite reasonable, frankly. Then the first details of her apparently rebuilding the Weasley home came in. It was speculated that she was staying there. It was then decided to contact the weasley's, who were staying with distant relatives in France, and ask their help. It was felt that the young witch should be approached by someone she could trust.

Molly Weasley stared at the official from the European Magical Ministry in shock. They had just been told what had happened in England the previous day. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and Charlie were the only survivors; Percy, Ron, Fred and George had been killed in the final battle. Once it was clear they had lost they had fled to distant relatives in France; there they had stayed coming to grips with their grief. Molly and Arthur with the loss of most of their children; Ginny for her brothers and Harry; Charlie for his brothers and his friends. They had all hoped that Hermione had escaped but the fact that she had not tried to contact them had worried them, though it was clear that Voldemort was still looking for her. Now to hear that somehow she had found the power to kill not only all the Deatheaters but Voldemort himself stunned them. And they feared what this had all done to the young witch.

Molly took a deep breath. "We need to go right now and see her. No telling what state she is in after all that has happened; she needs to know that she still has family and friends."

Ginny nodded. "We know her parents were killed in an accident just before the final battle; she just got the news when Voldemort attacked. She never had time to really come to grips with that. Clearly she used the year since to find a way to strike back. I am worried about what she had to do to win; Dark magic had to be involved."

Arthur agreed. "We need to go and see her." Charlie just nodded.

The official took them right to the Paris Ministry, where they were briefed with the news that Hermione had apparently rebuilt their home and was staying there. All four were relieved at this news, not just because they had their home back. If Hermione had done this then she had not fallen to the Dark Powers.

Hermione had apparated to Hogwarts with her idea taking shape in her mind. She went to the small cemetery. Dumbledore's headstone had been destroyed but as far as she knew the body was still there. Concentrating she created a new one; a statue of the Old Headmaster as she loved him best; with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. After that she took a deep breath and made two headstones for Harry and Ron. Just their names and the dates of their birth and death. And with the following inscription for Harry 'Beloved son of James and Lilly; Friend to Ron and Hermione; Hero to the end'. For Ron it was 'Beloved son to Arthur and Molly; beloved friend to Harry and Hermione; beloved brother to Ginny, Percy, Fred, Charlie and George'. Then she quietly conjured a statue of Severus; as he had been. Stern, a slight sneer on his face with his hands on his hips as he glared towards Hogwarts. She put the basic facts on the base and the inscription 'Teacher, Headmaster, Hero.' Then she made sure that lilies of all types surrounded the statue. Blinking back tears she slowly sank onto the ground. She sat there thinking about them all.

Accompanied by several Aurors, the Weasley's floo'd to the Ministry. The stark and ghastly sight made them blanch, but they pulled themselves together and apparated to the Burrow. There they found that Hermione was not there but signs she had been only hours previously were clear; and Crookshanks greeted them happily. They all cried at how well Hermione had re created their Home. Blinking back his tears, Arthur turned to the head auror. "We have a choice; wait here for her to come back or go looking for her. I am not sure where she would be."

Ginny was petting Crookshanks. She looked up. "Hogwarts."

Molly and Charlie nodded. They then apparated there.

They found Hogwarts deserted; they were told that all the Deatheaters that had been there had been apparently drained then killed by Hermione and the bodies destroyed. Charlie looked around and then something drew his gaze towards the small cemetery. His eyes widened.

"Look there!"

They all quickly walked towards the cemetery. As they got closer they could recognize a statue of Dumbledore and closer still one of Severus Snape. Then the saw the small figure sitting on the ground near two other fairly large tombstones.

Hermione began to be aware she was being approached by someone; several someones. She had always been able to sense magical people at a distance. She felt tired and drained; but not magically. She still had most of that power left. She turned and then jumped up.

Ginny had dashed ahead and she grabbed Hermione in a huge hug; in a moment joined by the other three. For a time all was well.

Hermione felt the love from what she had always felt was her second family; and she cried. As they all did. They just held each other close as the grief and sadness overwhelmed them all.

The head auror turned to one of his assistants. "Head over to the floo point and get word to the Ministry. Looks like things are under control. They can bring in the auror teams to start patrolling."

At last the tears stopped flowing and the sobs died away. Molly pulled out first then held Hermione with both hands and took a good look at the young woman she had thought of as her second daughter for many years. Hermione seemed to be the same; you had to look past the tear marks to see the affects of the last year on her. Harder for certain; sadder yes; and one could feel the extra power right there. But she was still Hermione; the little bushy haired girl that Molly had first seen 8 years earlier.

Ginny was next. She hugged Hermione again and kissed her cheek. Then she looked at the tombstones and sobbed. "That is beautiful Hermione. Just as it should be."

Arthur was unable to speak; Mollly was crying. Charlie kneeled down next to Ron's stone and placed a hand on it and bowed his head.

The small family held each other and mourned.

After a while Molly pulled herself together and faced Hermione. "We have been told generally what you did. How did you do it?"

Hermione sighed and quietly told them.

The head auror had carefully gotten closer without being seen and was able to eavesdrop. He had his other assistant take careful notes. This would be of great interest.

They were all struck by the soft voice that described terrible events. And by the quietly matter of fact way in which she spoke of it all. Though they were all relieved as this was the Hermione they had known for years. Even if what she was saying was terrifying.

When she was done Hermione looked at them. Arthur had a very sad look; Molly the same with her eyes closed; Charlie was blinking; Ginny was pale but steady. She spoke. "Well done Hermione. Gave them what they deserved."

Hermione was able to smile slightly at that. "Thank you Ginny."

Arthur shook his head slowly. "It needed to be done but its terrible that you had to do it."

Molly sighed. "It was always wrong. You young children should never have had the burden. We all failed you."

Charlie nodded. "Every person left who did not fight or resist should be ashamed that they forced children to fight their war."

Ginny walked over to Harry's tombstone. She placed a hand on it and bowed her head as she said her final goodbye. She had realized that it had been more hero worship then love she felt for Harry; but it might have become more if she had had the chance. Now she would never know.

Molly and Arthur knelt next to Ron's tombstone. They each placed one hand on the stone and held the others hand.

Charlie looked at the statue of Snape. And at the Lillies around it. He looked at Hermione. "That was well done. Just like it should be. Same with Dumbledore."

Hermione smiled mistily. "Thank you. Its how I always saw them."

Molly and Arthur stood up and faced Hermione. "Just as it should be" from Molly and "Very well done" from Arthur. Molly sighed. "All of their bodies were burned. We do not even have ashes to bring here. "

Hermione nodded then raised her hands and chanted softly and another stone appeared, somewhat larger, next to Ron's. On it came the names of the four brothers and their birth and death dates. Under that "Beloved sons and brothers. Hero's all."

The Weasleys cried and held each other. Ginny managed through her tears to hug Hermione again. "Just right" she managed to get out. The others then hugged her as well.

The two aurors nearby listened to this and were moved. The assistant told his superior. "I do not think we have to worry about her." He nodded. "I think you are right. And let's leave and let them mourn in peace." They then crept away and apparated out.

After a while they calmed down. Arthur looked at Hermione. "You still have some of that extra power left?"

Hermione nodded. "Quite a bit actually."

Ginny looked thoughtful. Then she looked towards Hogwarts. "Start there" she said and pointed towards the damaged North Tower. None of the damages from the battle had been repaired.

Hermione nodded and walked towards the castle, the rest following her. She stopped and raised her hands and chanted. Slowly the North Tower began to take its former shape. She stopped and looked surprised.

Molly "What is it Hermione?"

"I can feel Hogwarts-its own magic is responding to mine- its taking the power I gave it and its doing the repairs."

In less than half an hour all the damages to Hogwarts were repaired. Arthur asked Hermione how she felt.

"Pretty much the same; a little tired but not much. I still have a lot left over."

Molly looked thoughtful. "I imagine there is still a lot to rebuild. We stopped at the Burrow before we came here; you did a wonderful job there."

Hermione smiled softly. "I did it as I remembered it."

She looked around. "Lets go home."


End file.
